


Night Time Cuddles

by ichokeonwater



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Family friendly you can read this to your parents, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichokeonwater/pseuds/ichokeonwater
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi cuddles on the couch and fall asleep together
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Night Time Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I'M WATCHING THE OFFICE AND THEY HAD A CASINO SEEN AND ALL I THOUGHT ABOUT WAS CELESTIA BECAUSE THEY WERE ALL PLAYING POKER AND I STILL HAVE NO IDEA HOW POKER WORKS TO MAKE MY CELESGIRI FANFICS BETTER IF THEY PLAY POKER OR OTHER GAMES OF GAMBLE UGBFYRUEWBYNDBVFBU

Shuichi and Kokichi were walking down the halls together, Kokichi wouldn't stop making jokes about Shuichi's hat. Shuichi was a bit stressed though he just wanted to get out of this killing game it made him scared he was too scared to get attached to anyone especially to Kokichi he was too scared to lose him. Kokichi looked at the other boy and frowned. "Helloooooooo Shumaiiiiii are you listening?!" Shuichi snapped out of it and pat Kokichi on the head "I was Kokichi" Kokichi smiled and hugged Shuichi "Lets go to my dorm tonight" Shuichi smiled. "Sure!" Kokichi smiled and grabbed Shuichi's hand and took him to his dorm.

* * *

Shuichi sat down on Kokichi's couch and held out his arms. Kokichi smiled and got on the couch and cuddled with him. "Hey Kokichi." "Yessss Shumai." Shuichi looked at him and hugged him tighter "I- uh I- um I love you" Kokichi smiled and snuggled his face into Shuichi's chest "I love you too Shumai" Shuichi gently kissed Kokichi's head. Kokichi smiled. "You know, Kokichi." "Yes Shuichi?" Shuichi pat Kokichi's head and smiled "You act like a little child" Kokichi looked up at him "I didn't know i was dating a meanie" Kokichi pouted, Shuichi smiled and kissed Kokichi's head "I'm joking silly." Kokichi smiled as the night time announcement came on. Kokichi threw his head on Shuichi's head and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Shumai I love you~" Shuichi smiled "Goodnight I love you too Kokichi." They both feel asleep in each others arms peacefully 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short *shoots the wall*


End file.
